challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Blossom
Apple Blossom is a female contestant who competed in The Shopkins Game and The Shopkins Game Again, and is currently a contestant in Battle for TSG. She was on the Squashy Grapes until she was eliminated in Episode 7. She had slapped various people 13 times (as mentioned by Skyanna) before she was eliminated, which would cause the Tiny Loser Chamber to become full for the first time. She is known to dislike the name "Blossy", slapping those who refer to her by the name Blossy. She started the catchphrase "Aww, Seriously?" which the newbie Tiara Sparkles would carry on after her elimination. The first time she is called "Blossy" is in episode 3 when Toasty Pop asks if she thinks "non-existent" Lippy Lips is mad at her, prone to slapping after being called Blossy. Apple Blossom is also known to have a somewhat crush upon Miss Sprinkles. Apple Blossom is competing in Season 2 on W.O.A.H. Bunch. Apple Blossom's best friends are Miss Sprinkles, Lippy Lips, Crown Jules and Berry Tubs; however, after episode 3, Apple and Toasty are enemies due to Toasty calling her "Blossy" many times. Personality Apple is straightforward, quick, and generally nice when she isn't being called “Blossy”. Trivia *Apple has said "Aw, Seriously?" more times than any other contestant, excluding Tiara Sparkles. **Tiara's "Aw, Seriously?" phrase is most likely based off of Apple. *Apple is the contestant which was eliminated with the closest amount of votes (Sprinkles): 5 < 6. *Apple has a habit of slapping people when they call her "Blossy" (example: Episodes 3-9, 14, 19-21, 25, 2²--4², 5c², and 5e²-1³). A squared (²) means that it is in season 2. A cubed (³) means that it is in season 3. *Apart from Lala Lipstick and Miss Sprinkles, Apple has slapped the most times. *Apple is the thinnest contestant after Tiara Sparkles (excluding his head). *Apple has slapped 34(-2) times (24(-1) times in Season 1 and 10(-1) times in Season 2). She slapped Skyanna (8 times, 1 miss), Toasty (7 times), Sprinkles (6 times), Crown Jules (3 times (+1 time on picture in Episode 9), Bridie (2 times(-1)), Tocky Cuckoo Clock, Macy Macaron, Lippy Lips, Bomby, Jenny Penny and Lala Lipstick (1 time each). However, she didn't slap everyone else means 1 time miss. *Before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, she tried to explain why she didn't like being called "Blossy." *In Season 1, Apple has slapped 11 times after (13 times before) she was eliminated. *Apple does not like being called “Blossy.” It is still unknown why she hates being called “Blossy.” **It is possible that she hates being called "Blossy" because "blossy" is a term for a person in poverty. *Most of Apple's dialogue is recycled. However, she said new lines in Get in the Van. **She also abandons her recycled lines in BFTSG. *Apple is the first contestant who has been up for elimination twice in a row in TSGA. *Apple is the only contestant to not be eliminated via lasers (if counting rejoining Cake at Stake). *Apple was the first contestant to get more than 10 votes. *She was slapped by Toasty once in Bridge Crossing. *When Apple is sweating from Sprinkles threatening to call her "Blossy" 3 times, her sweat is Berry Tubs' idle position. *Apple, along with Crown Jules, Toasty Pop, Pinkie Cola, and Tiara Sparkles, was not in Total Lala Island. *Apple and Slick Breadstick are the only two to use their Win Tokens. Coincidentally, they're both girls. **As such, Apple is the only contestant with all limbs to use a Win Token. *Apple was the first member of the Squashy Grapes to earn a Win Token. *She is the lowest ranking member of the Grapes, as Nina Noodles rejoined the game. **She was also the only Squashy Grape to have the chance to rejoin three times but never did rejoin. *Apple has the least amount of likes on W.O.A.H. Bunch, at 595 likes. *Apple was the 17th character made in TSG. *Apple is currently the only contestant to be up for elimination twice in a row in TSGA. *Apple is one of the contestants to keep their original designs throughout TSG and TSGA, with the others being Strawberry Kiss, Lala Lipstick, and Slick Breadstick. *Apple has the same idle throughout the TSG to BTSG intros. *Apple is one of the two original TSG contestants in TSGA to not be voiced by Cary or Michael Huang, the other one is Lippy Lips. **Coincidentally, they are both the two contestants to repeat lines throughout TSG(A) **Apple's voice is no longer very high pitched in BTSG. **But, in BTSG 3, her voice seems more high pitched than in BTSG 1, which might mean she has her high pitched voice back. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters